Io Haborym
Luca Stolas Nyx Ronove |element=Fire |partner_skill="Fire Hazard" Cut through small shrubs or blocks of ice. |likes=Fairy tales |dislikes=Weakness |hobby=Comic books }} Io Haborym is a Wisp Mogwai from the Den. She was once an Ice element Mogwai, but after a procedure with Luca, she shifted to Fire as her new element in hopes of being better than other Wisps. Appearance Io has pink hair, styled into a bob cut, held by a white ribbon. She wears a yellow turtleneck sweater with a fire insignia beneath a pink and white jacket with circular shoulder pads. She also wears a short side-slit skirt with a white trim. Her knee socks appear to be loose and she's often depicted with one of them drooping lower than the other. She wears pink loafers with yellow soles. Her Mogwai form appears as a pink, unstable, blocky Wisp with empty eyes, possibly due to experiments Luca had conducted on her. She retains the circular shoulder pads in this form alongside a pink and yellow cloth that hangs from her neck. Personality Io is generally vivacious and determined. She tends to state inane reasons for her strange actions. When talking, she is incredibly blunt, much to the chagrin of the recipient. She speaks in a very informal manner, often sprinkling the word "like" in sentences. She also has a tendency to number sentiments (i.e. "first of all... second of all...") when flustered. She's incredibly attached to her Conjurer Beck who she affectionately calls "Becky." She acts as a training partner to help with Beck's health issues. Io absolutely hates losing and will go to great lengths to seek a second chance at a win. The only time Io falters is when she's at sea or at an aquarium. Regardless, Io is friendly and often teases people she finds amusing. However, she can be somewhat vain, holding great pride in her appearance. Summary History Back in the Den, Io and other Wisps were branded traitors and cowards after Nyx Ronove is captured by the queen for conspiring with Caesar. This event eventually becomes the reason for Io's obsession with constantly proving herself by fighting. In HEARTBEAT After word of a rogue Wisp spreads due to several Mog attacks, Io becomes the unlikely culprit since Luca considers Io her strongest experiment. Unbeknownst to the party, Io had actually been attacked as well, though before Io can explain, Chip confronts Io and Io instigates a fight in response. Relationships Rebecca Ondo - Beck was near death before pacting with Io; Io sees a kindred spirit in Beck in that she feels they were both abandoned by everyone before their time, and is very close with her, exercising and training with her regularly to maintain her health. Due to Beck's overall frail condition, Io is slightly overprotective of Beck, going as far as to attack Eve on the off-chance she may have done something to her Conjurer. Nyx Ronove - After having half her core taken at Harbei Grotto by Nyx, Io sees Nyx as somewhat of a friendly rival; Io wishes to become stronger than Nyx, and harbours somewhat of a fascination with her - though is aware enough of Nyx's overall emotional state to maintain a level of distance between them that Io feels is appropriate. Luca Stolas - Luca is Io's doctor, and Io considers Luca her friend, even if during her brief bout of anger in Harbei Grotto she believed Luca to be against her. Due to this relationship, Io sees Luca has having some degree of authority over her, and Luca treats Io more cordially than she does most other people. Battle Io is a great offensive pick for any team by having the only attack buff in the game that affects the whole party. As well, she has a multi turn counter and a way to enrage all enemies. And to boot, her attack stat is quite high! As a combatant, her only weakness is lack of multi target skills. Her attack is a Slash and her skills are Bladework. Trivia *Io has hydrophobia. *She refuses to read any book that's longer than 20 pages. Site Navigation Category:Party Members Category:Mogwai Category:Fire Category:Stubs